The Grey Sister 2: Family Problems
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: Nate has finally found the perfect girl....but what if that girl is trying to break up the family? *NEED TO READ 1ST ONE!*
1. Trailer

**You saw her brothers**

_Shows the Grey's_

**You saw her sing**

_Shows Dana on stage_

**You even saw her fall in love**

_Shows Dana and Troy_

**But what happens when a fellow teen popstar**

_Shows Miley Stewart _

**Catches Nate's interest **

_Shows Nate looking at Miley _

**They start going out….**

_Shows Nate and Miley kissing_

**But what happens when Miley has a plan**

_Shows talking with Mandy_

**Miley is trying to break up the family?**

"_Nate, your mean sister did this to me." _

_*Miley shows Nate a bruise*_

"_I DIDN'T!" _

_*_

"_Jason Shane called you a birdhouse freak."_

"_WHAT?" _

_*_

"_Shane, Dana saids you are shallow." _

"_Huh?"_

"_C3 is no more!" Shane runs away._

_**Starring**_

_**Dana Grey **_

_***Shows Dana crying***_

_**Nick Jonas**_

"_**I love you so much Miles"**_

_**Joe Jonas**_

"_**C3 is done!" **_

_**Kevin Jonas**_

"_**She seems nice." **_

_**Demi Lovato **_

"_**She doesn't look that good to me….."**_

_**Miley Cyrus **_

"_**This is working wonderfully!"**_

_**In **_

The Grey Sister 2:

**Family Problems**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm going to start it this weekend**


	2. Chapter One: Invites

**Here's Chapter one!**

**DISCLAIMER: THE LYRICS IN THIS CHAPTER BELONG TO DISNEY/DEMI LOVATO/MILEY CYRUS! **

_I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
Get back_

YEAH!

Dana sung the last fee lyrics of her new song 'Get Back'. Even through she didn't have anyone to get back with. Her and her boyfriend Troy Efron were doing just fine. He even helped her write the song! Dana's fame grew a little bit, her song 'Belive in me' hit number one on Itunes when the recorded version came out.

"Nice job Dana. Five minute break?" Bob asked.

"Thanks." I exited the little room.

I decided to get a drink in the lobby.

"HELLO!" I turned to see my brothers.

I rolled my eyes with a smile, "Hey guys."

"Hey how was recording?" Nate asked.

"Awesome." I smiled.

We started talking but stopped when Jason's text tone went off. He read it then smiled.

"We all have to go to the premiere of HSM3." Jason smiled.

"AWESOME!" Nate and Shane smiled.

Jason looked at me, "Hey! You have to perform there with us!"

"AWESOME!" I hugged them.

I then got a call from Mitchie.

Me- Hey!

Mitchie- Hey are you going to the HSM3 premire?

Me- YEAH! You?

Michie- DUH! Do you want to come over?

Me- Sure I got to go see ya soon

Mitchie- OK bye!

We both hung up.

"Can you drive me to Mitchie's?" I asked Jason.

"Shouldn't you have your license?" He asked with a confused look.

"I haven't had the time to get it….please?" I begged.

"FINE!" He said.

Nate and Shane wanted to stay at the recording studio. Jason had to go back so they can record there new song 'Live to Party'.

We both walked to the car and drove with the radio breaking the slience as we drove. HEY!

_Let the radio break the silence  
As we drive_

I grabbed a napkin off the ground and a pen from the glove department and wrote down the lyrics.

"New song?" Jason asked.

"I hope." I smiled up at him after I finished.

He parked in front of Mitchie's and I went to the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz**


	3. Chapter Two: Mitchie's House

**Srry it took me so long to update this story!**

_Dana POV_

"Mitchie that looks great on you!" I smiled.

Mitchie had on a black dress with black strappy heels. (A/N The dress looks like the one she wore in La, La land).

"Thanks." She smiled. "So what are you wearing?"

"I don't have any dresses." I sighed.

Mitchie ran to her closet and pulled out a red knee high dress. She also showed me some red pumps.

"Have them." She smiled at me.

"Oh Mitchie are you sure?" I asked.

"Uh…DUH!" We both laughed.

She handed me the dress and shoes. "Thanks."

"No problem!" Mitchie smiled as she grabbed her normal clothes and went to the bathroom.

I smiled. Mitchie was the best friend anyone could ask for. While she was in the bathroom I looked around the room. Red walls, pictures were tacked to the wall, pictures of us. Suddenly my text tone went off.

_We need u home!_

_-S_

_Y?_

_-D_

_2 rehearse the song we r going 2 sing! _

_-S_

_O. I'll be there in 5 minutes. _

_-D_

_Better be!_

_-S_

I rolled my eyes and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Hey I got to go." I said to Mitchie.

"Ok see you later."

I walked back to my house

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK alot of people r alerting but NOT _REVIEWING_! REVIEW PEEPS! **


	4. Chapter Three: The Driveway

**Chappie 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS OR TITLE OF THIS SONG DISNEY/MILEY CYRUS DOES!**

_Dana POV_

I opened the door to my house and entered. It was quiet….a little to quiet.

"Guys?" I yelled.

"Hello?" I yelled again hoping for an answer.

I walked upstairs and heard strumming in Nate's room. I opened the door happy to see all three of my bros.

"Pop- a -squat." Jason said patting a spot next to him.

I smiled and sat down, "So boys any song ideas?"

"Nope." All three said.

I sighed. The premiere was tomorrow night! I suddenly remembered the song I wrote on the napkin. I gasped and ran to my room. I heard Shane yell.

"Fine leave!"

"I'll be right there!" I yelled from my room.

I grabbed the napkin and ran back to the guys. I threw it at Nate.

"READ!" I commanded.

He opened the napkin and mumble, "Let the radio break the silence, as we drive"

"We can work with this." He smiled.

We all started to write the song and beat out ideas. We finally had a finished product the song was called, "Driveway". For the rest of the night we rehearsed. I smiled when we finished.

"HSM3 premiere here we come!" I high-fived my bros.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review _AND_ ALERT!**


	5. Chapter Four: Her

**Here it is! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HSM3!**

_Dana POV_

All four of us sat in the black limo on the way to the premiere. The red kneed high dress and red pumps looked great. The boys looked good too. When we pulled up I could hear screaming fans.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

We all nodded as he opened the door. The screaming got louder as they chanted our names. I smiled, waved, took pictures, and signed autographs the boys did the same. I started to look around when I saw Mitchie.

"Mitchie!" I yelled.

She turned and waved me to come over.

I started to go through the crowd of celebrity's. I smiled when I got to Mitchie.

"Hey! You look great." I said to her.

"You too." She smiled back.

A magazine photographer asked me and my brothers if we could join together for a picture. When we got together I noticed that Nate was staring at a girl.

"Nate?" I asked.

"Huh?" He asked still in daze.

"The picture is done we need to set up."

"Oh OK."

Nate followed us in the theater. It was huge. One area had the movie theaters in it the other had stages and such. We set up and went to watch the movie. I looked over at Nate to see him staring at the same girl. I couldn't see her very good. I shrugged and went back to watching Zac and Vanessa singing

'Can I have this dance?'. After the movie we went to the stage area. As the boys did tuning up I wondered about Nate. Who was the girl? I wish I could see you, but between the flashing of cameras on the carpet to the dark theater it was impossible!

"Ready guys?" Jason asked.

"YEAH!" Shane yelled.

Totally!" I smiled.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Nate said.

We walked out to the stage and sung the song.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was great!" Shane said over the people yelling and clapping.

'I know right!" I smiled.

Nate smiled too. "Ya-OH!"

I followed his gaze to see a girl walking towards us.

"Her? She's the girl?" I asked Nate but he was in a daze.

"Y-yeah…..how do I look?" He asked fixing his hair.

I didn't answer. How could it possibly be-

Miley Stewart!?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN lol**

**What did ya think?**

**R&R plz =)**


	6. Chapter Five: Miley's Invite

**Enjoy!**

_Dana POV_

"You guys were great." Miley Stewart smiled at us.

None of the boys said anything. They were probably dazed by her brown hair, brown eyes, and purple knee high dress.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"Especially you Nate." She ignored me.

Nate froze up. It looked like he was going to have a stroke. I stifled a giggle.

"T-thanks M-Miley." He managed to spit out.

"I was wondering if you guys would like to come to my party tomorrow." Miley asked with a smile.

"Sure." I smiled at her.

"Cool! Uh- that counts your brothers….right?" She asked looking at the boys behind me.

"Yep." I laughed.

She laughed too, "Great see you guys then!"

Miley walked off. The boys thawed out of there expression.

"She was-." Shane started.

"Completely-." Jason continued.

"AMAZING!" Nate finished.

We all looked at him when Mitchie walked over.

"Hey did you guys get invited to Miley's party?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked curious.

"I did too."

We both squealed as we jumped up and down. Nate joined us too. We both stopped and stared at him.

"You're excited aren't you?" Mitchie asked giggling.

"So am I!" Shane yelled.

We started talking about it. When the limo picked us up all Nate could talk about was how cute Miley looked or her eyes. I got tired of hearing it by the 10th "BEAUTIFUL". I looked at my watch 10:00 we would be home by 10:30. I suddenly got a text:

_Hey what u doing?_

_-T_

I smiled it was my BF Troy Efron.

_On the way home from the HSM3 premiere. U?_

_-D_

_Algebra…..ugh lol I can't wait 2 c u tomorrow. We r still on 4 that date right?_

_-T_

_Yeah! C u at noon?_

_-D_

_Yeah I g2g bye!_

_-T_

_Byes_

_-D_

I smiled. Troy's smiling face would make me forget about the 'love sick' Nate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AWWW Nate is Love sick! SO cute!**

**R&R plz**


	7. Chapter Six: The Party

**Srry it took so long**

"Dana!" Nate yelled out my name.

He ran in to my room. Luckily I was already in my skinny black jeans and sliver top.

"What butthole?" I asked him with a smile.

"How do I look?" He asked turning around slowly.

"Uh-."

He had on a shirt that had a picture of a front of the tuxedo on it with fancy pants.

"Very handsome." I giggled.

"Dana!" Nate yelled.

I smiled, "Look," I brushed some dirt off his shirt, "You look OK. "

Nate smiled, "Will Miley be impressed?"

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. I had to make Nate feel confident but I knew Miley nor the guys she liked but I smiled anyway.

"She would be crazy if she wasn't."

Nate smiled as I followed him out the door to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nate, Shane, Jason and I entered Miley's mansion. Everyone was dancing, talking and some drinking. We all walked our separate ways I headed to the snack table.

_Nate POV_

I walked through the mansion when I bumped into Miley.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back, "Can we talk?"

I led her to a room. I think it was a guest room.

"I-I love!" I yelled.

"Nate I love you too!"

I froze. Miley Stewart loved me! I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her on the lips. Miley put her arms around my neck and deepened it. Then we released and smiled.

She was about to say something when we heard yelling from downstairs. We both ran down to see- DANA!

_Dana POV_

WHOOO HOOOO! I took another shot from the table. Everyone yelled at me,or at least it heard like yelling to me, to keep on dancing. I jumped on the coffee table and danced. Suddenly ut got all blurry.

_Nate POV_

I ran to catch her before she fell off from the coffee table. She fainted. Shane and Jason gathered around us.

"We should go." Jason said.

I handed Dana to Shane then I faced Miley.

"Love you."

"You too."

We kissed. After that we went back to the car and put Dana in the back seat. Besides Dna getting drunk….it was a good night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just a FYI: JONAS 3 will start after this is done**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter Seven: Hangover and a nightmare

**Hey srry, I was busy this weekend!**

_Dana POV_

Ugh. I woke up with a massive headache I looked over at the clock, 12:00pm. I rubbed my eyes then pushed the covers off me to see I was still wearing the outfit I wore at Miley's party. I got out of bed. Right when I stood up I feel right back down on the bed again. Nate walked in.

"You ok?" He asked peering through the door.

"I guess…..c'mon in."

He walked more in the room and I noticed the Advil (I DO NOT OWN) in his hand with water. He handed me the pills then I drank the water he sat on the end of the bed.

"Does mom know?" I asked hoping not.

"I stopped Shane from telling her." He said as I handed him the water.

"How much money do you have to give him?" I asked with a smile.

Nate put the water on my nightstand, "Twenty."

I wanted to laugh but I knew it would hurt my head. I sat up a bit.

"What about you and Miley?"

Nate put her finger to his chin with a smile, "Oh my girlfriend?"

"NO WAY! Ow…" I held my head then hugged him.

"Congrats." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, I got to go. Date with Miles." He got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Have fun." I said.

"Bye." He left.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

With Miley and Nate (No POV)

Miley and Nate went to a hotel to have lunch. They were chilling at the garden when Miley smiled.

"Nate?" She asked.

"Mhmmm?" Nate asked looking down at her.

"Follow me." Miley stood up.

Nate grabbed Miley's awaiting hand and followed her to the elevator inside the hotel. Miley pushed the 32, the highest floor of the hotel. They then walked to room 312 and Miley unlocked the door. Miley let go of Nate's hand and she laid on the bed. Nate looked confused.

"Miley? What are you-"Come here singer boy." She interrupted with a sexy voice.

Nate smiled, "Oh yeah!"

_Dana POV_

"AHHHHHHHH!" I shot up from the bed.

I held my head. Why did I dream about that? Nate would never be so stupid, Miley wouldn't push him either. Would she? I shook my head slowly and fell back asleep. Nate is a good judge of character. He would know if Miley is up to something and I know for a fact he wouldn't give in to such pressure…..would he?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz**

**Yes the Miley and Nate thing was a dream! Well nightmare on Dana's side. LOL**


	9. Chapter Eight: The Truth About Miley

**I tried to make this one long I hope it meets all of ur standards =).**

_Dana POV_

The next morning, I woke up and put on a t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I didn't have a headache anymore so I could actually go downstairs and act myself. When I walked down to the kitchen I noticed Miley was there.

"Hey sleepy head." My mom smiled at me.

"Hey guys," I smiled at the three boys and the one girl.

Miley smiled, "Hey Dan."

Everyone except Nate turned to face Miley. _Dan? _Did she just call me **DAN**?

As if Shane was reading my thoughts he said, "Dan?"

Nate laughed, "Miley shortens everyone's name, isn't it cute?"

"Yea Sh-an." Miley giggled.

Shane and I looked at eachother. Jason got up and put his plate in the sink, "I got to go meet Daniel. Bye Miley, Nate. Sh-an and Dan." Jason laughed at the last part.

"GET OUT!" Shane and I yelled.

I grabbed my plate from the island and sat in Jason's seat in the middle of Shane and Miley. It was quiet except for hearing Nate and Miley whisper flirting and Miley's giggling. Shane looked at his watch.

"Nate we got to go and meet up with dad." Shane said getting up.

"Oh!" Nate said standing up too. "We got to go, Miley to can stay and talk to Dana."

Miley smiled at me then turned back to Nate, "Ok bye."

They kissed on the lips. Nate and Shane left.

"So Miley I love your song 'Start All Over'." I smiled at her.

Miley looked up from checking her nails, "Yeah I hate you." She went back to looking at her nails.

I froze, "Huh?"

Miley turned in her chair to face me, "Your clothes are stupid, your song 'Believe in Me' is retarded and emo."

I couldn't belive it! Was this the same Miley that laughed at herself when she called me Dan? Was this the same girl that kissed Nate so lightly and romantic? I shook my head;

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Miley got up, "Your excused. Now I have to go to my REAL boyfriend's house."

"Another boyfriend? You little cheater! When I tell Na-"When you tell Nate he'll act all depressed and sad, _I'm _the happiest thing that happened to him. He even said to me and I'm pretty sure he said it to you too."

Miley snickered. I couldn't stand to see Nate sad. No one in our family can.

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked.

I wiped a tear and looked down.

Miley smiled, "I'll take that as a 'I won't'. Jake is waitig, bye Dan." She laughed as she left the house.

My mom entered the kitchen area and noticed me crying.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" She asked coming to me.

I took a deep breathe to make my voice sound normal. She remembered Nate smiling when he told me about Miley being his GF. I had to get it together. I looked up.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired I'm going to go to my room." I got up and went upstairs.

I entered my red walled room and took out my new diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Nate's GF Miley is cheating on him! I know! Poor Nate. Miley was really mean to me and said I better not tell Nate. I'm not going to tell him because Miley makes Nate happy and I don't want to hurt him. That's all I have to say. _

_Bye,_

_Dana _

I put away the journal and laid on my bed. When my cell phone rang I jumped. I shook my head and grabbed it.

Me- Hello?

Shane- Dana! Get *STATIC* here now *STATIC*

Me- Where? What's going on?

Shane- *STATIC* LA airport F *STATIC*

He hung up.

I didn't know what was going on but I grabbed my mom's keys (I'm 16 legal people!) and drove to the airport.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What's up with the bros?**

**Dan? LOL**

**Miley.....the little slut! **

**R&R plz**


	10. Chapter Nine: Saving My Brothers

**Here it IS!! (PS I'm watching Bolt love it! LOL)**

_Dana POV_

I ran inside the airport to see the normal airport scene. People checking in, couples saying goodbye…..couples......

"_I love you Nate." Miley smiled._

"_I love you too." _

_They kiss_

I sighed thinking about how happy Miley made Nate. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard screams from the upstairs area. I ran to the escalator and ran up it. When I reached the top I saw girls of all ages chasing my brothers they were even chasing my dad! What could I do to help them? Then an idea poofed in my head, I ran into one of the stores and waited until the guys passed the store. When they did I pulled them in, some of the girls were confused and went the opposite direction. I smiled as the boys panted.

"Hi daddy." I smiled at my dad.

"Hey….honey." He said between pants as he kissed my forehead.

We all bought hoodies and put them on and put the hoods up. As we walked out Jason, Shane and my dad got in a conversation.

"Dana if you're here where's Miley?" He asked as we exited the baggage claim area and to the door.

I froze. What was I supposed to say? _Oh she went to her other boyfriend's house. _No way!

"Dana?" He asked again.

"She had to go to the recording studio. She said 'love you'." I smiled at him. I hoped my voice didn't sound fake.

Nate smiled back, probably thinking about Miley saying 'love you, "Oh ok."

Poor Nate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_With Miley _

_(No POV)_

Miley and Jake started to make out on the couch. Jake was on top of Miley, who was putting her manicured fingers through his hair. They released but stayed in the same position. Miley looked at her watch.

"Oh crap." She said sighing.

"What?" He asked her.

Miley pushed Jake off of her and sat up right.

"I have to go to Nate's."

Jake sighed. "Your pretend boyfriend? Please baby, stay."

He began to kiss Miley's neck. Miley smiled a bit but then shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. See you Saturday?" She asked taking her purse and walking to the door.

Jake went to meet her there and he kissed her, "You bet."

They both said goodbye and Miley drove to Nate's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_With the Grey's _

_(Dana POV)_

"Goldfish!" Shane yelled for the 50th time.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Shane this is _poker_."

"No, I mean pass the goldfish crackers." Shane smiled.

I laughed as Jason threw a goldfish cracker **(I DO NOT OWN) **the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Nate yelled running to the door.

He opened it and I heard kissing noises. Miley was here. Nate and Miley entered the living room. The two sat at the couch and started to talk. I looked at Miley's neck to see…..a hicky! That little, pre-Madonna sl-.

"DANA!" Shane yelled.

"WHAT?" I asked directing my attention back to Shane.

He nudged back in fear. "Your turn."

"Oh! Sorry." I said throwing a chip in.

I was really sorry….for Nate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley is a SLUT!**

**R&R plz**


	11. Chapter Ten: Telling Nate Sort of

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOIVEBUG OR LA LA LAND! JONAS BROTHERS AND DEMI LOVATO AND DISNEY DO!**

_Dana POV_

I stood in front of Nate's room. He was strumming his guitar, I had to tell him about Miley. The guilt of keeping this kind of secret from him was eating me ALIVE! Also, I couldn't stand to see Nate waste all his time on a girl who doesn't even love him! I opened the door a little and listened to Nate.

_"Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought I would get bit_

_By this Lovebug again"_

"Oh hey Dana." Nate smiled.

"Nate. That was a great song!" I smiled at him as I sat on the bed with him.

"Thanks. What's up?" He asked putting down his guitar.

I sighed as I looked at Nate's smiling face. I knew that Nate wrote that song for the one and only Miley. That's it, I had to tell him. Right here!

"Nate?" I asked.

"Yes?" He asked smiling.

"Mile-"NATE! Miley's here!" My mom interrupted from downstairs.

Nate smiled then yelled, "Be right there!" He then turned to me again. "You were saying?"

I sighed again, "Miley has-"Hey boo." We both turned to see Miley in the doorway.

Nate smiled and got up from the bed to greet his GF.

"Hey honey." He kissed her cheek, "Dana was just talking about you."

Miley turned to me with a smile but her eyes were yelling 'You little lair' yeah, I was the liar.

"Really? What were you talking about?" She asked through her teeth.

I looked from Miley to Nate and back again. _I was telling him the truth skank. _I felt like yelling at the top of my lungs. Instead, I smiled.

"To tell him you…..were on your way here." I fake smiled at Miley and Nate.

They both smiled back. Miley's was more like an evil one but hey, that's just me. Whoa!

_That's just me,_

_Some may say I need to be afraid of losing everything _

_Because of were I _

_Had the start where I made my name_

_But everything's the same_

_In the La La Land machine_

I smiled as I grabbed a pen from Nate's desk and wrote the lyrics on my hand. Nate smiled.

"New song?" He asked.

"Once again, I hope!" I giggled, so did Miley. A fake one I may add.

Nate held Miley's hand, "Shall we go to the park?" He asked.

"Yeah, let me just make a call." She walked to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_With Miley_

_(No POV)_

Miley entered the bathroom and locked the door. She got out her phone and dialed her BFF's number.

Mandy- Hello?

Miley- Hey. Dana almost told Nate.

Mandy- You're kidding!

Miley- Ya I'm kidding. THINK Mandy!

Mandy- Whatever what are you going to do?

Miley- Only one thing…plan B.

Mandy- YES! Plan B.

Miley*Sighing*- You have no idea what plan B is…..do you?

Mandy- Nope, not at all.

Miley- We turn Nate against her! Or maybe the whole family….yes….that's way better!

Mandy- Cool! I got to go bye.

Miley- Bye.

Miley hung up.

Stupid Mandy." She said as she walked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh crap**

**R&R plz**


	12. Chapter Eleven: I didn't do it!

**Chapter Eleven is HERE!**

_Miley POV_

Nate invited me to stay for dinner. Perfect…..I could start my plan. When we entered the house Mrs. Grey asked Nate for help in the garage. While he was gone I went into the kitchen. The meatloaf was in the oven…too late to do anything for the mother to turn against her. I walked upstairs to Shane's room. I entered and it smelled so bad! I covered my nose and looked around for anything that looked valuable to Shane. I smiled when I saw a picture of him and Mitchie goofing around. Mitchie was kissing him on the cheek while Shane made a nice, yet disgusted face. You could tell he was trying not to smile or laugh. I grabbed it. I smiled and held it.

I then walked to Jason's room. All I saw was a blue birdhouse that was on a very high shelf. I shrugged, if it was on a high shelf it must be important to him. I grabbed it. I held it in the same hand as the Mitchie and Shane picture.

I walked to Nate's room. It didn't take long to find the most important thing there. His_ priceless_ guitar. I took it and went to the bathroom with all the items. When I got to the bathroom I locked the door and took out a red sharpie marker and got to work. I put all the items in Dana's room and smiled.

"Miley! Time for dinner!" Mrs. Grey yelled.

"Coming ma'am." I ran down the stairs

I sat next to Nate and began to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After Dinner_

_(Dana POV)_

Miley and I helped wash the dishes. You could cut the tension with a knife. The tension was actually cut with Nate's scream. He ran downstairs.

"WHERE'S MY GUITAR???" He asked, face red.

"I have no idea." Miley said going to him.

"Dana?" He asked.

I stepped back, "Don't look at me."

Nate was about to say something when Jason ran downstairs.

"Where's-my-birdhouse?" He asked between heavy breathes.

"And my picture of Mitchie and I?" Shane asked joining the convo.

Everyone looked at me, why did they think it was me? My mom said we should check my room. I lead the way as, Nate, Shane, Jason and Miley.

"Search but you'll fin-HUH?" My bed had Nate's guitar, Jason's birdhouse, and Shane's picture!

"Dana Jane Grey!" My mom scolded.

"I don't now how-!" I got interrupted by a gasp from the boys.

Nate held up his guitar that had red sharpie all over it. It spelled something out:

_Dana waz here! _My mom and the other boys turned to me. I stepped back.

"Nate I would never-"My picture!" Shane yelled.

He held up the picture of him and Mitchie. There was a red line across his upper lip to make it look like lipstick. There was red dots all over Mitchie's face that made it look like she had zits. I gasped.

"Shane like I wou-"MR. BIRDHOUSE!" Jason yelled running to his birdhouse.

It had written on it 'only gay boys like birds'.

"Guys! I would never do that to your stuff!" I said defending myself.

Nate put his guitar back on the bed and walked right up to me.

"Dana! You know that's my favorite guitar!" Nate said in a mad tone.

"Nate I wouldn't do-"Save it. C'mon Miley." He grabbed Miley's hand and walked out the door.

Shane walked up to me next.

"Shane I-."OW!" He hit me with a pillow. He grabbed his picture and hugged it as he walked out of the room.

Jason walked up to me with his birdhouse clenched close to him. He just looked at me and shook his head as he walked out. I wiped a tear as I turned to my mom. Her arms were across her chest.

"Dana you better stay in your room for awhile." She said in a firm tone.

"But mom I didn't-"I'm tired of excuses! Stay in here." She walked out.

I moved Nate's guitar to put it on the ground carefully. I laid on my bed and looked at the clock. 8pm, whatever I'll go to bed. I put on my sweats and didn't bother brushing my teeth. I turned off the lamp and laid awake for awhile with only one question in my head.

Why won't anyone believe me?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Poor Dana =(**

**Stupid Miley! **

**R&R plz**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Mixed Up

**In my opinon this chappie is intense!**

**DISCLAIMER: Miley owns the song NOT ME!**

_Dana POV_

Nate and Miley came back from there walk around 7pm. I watched as they entered the house from my window. I walked down the stairs.

"Hey guys." They both ignored me.

Oh the silent treatment. Nate was good at that. I walked to the kitchen and saw Jason eating a sandwich.

"Hey Jase." I smiled.

He turned around and continued to eat his sandwich. I rolled my eyes and walked to the living room. Shane was watching T.V. I sat down next to him.

"What'cha watching?" I asked him.

He just coughed.

"That's it!"

I stood up from the couch. Everyone looked at me.

"I DID NOT vandalize your stuff! I wasn't EVEN HOME!"

Shane stood up "Yeah righ-"She's right she had that mall crawl." Nate interrupted thinking back.

_Miley POV_

I started to sweat. What if they found out it was me? I suddenly got an idea.

"No you weren't you were at Mitchie's and came home early!" I lied.

Dana's mouth dropped, "I did not-"You dirty liar!" Nate interrupted.

"Guys I WAS at the-"LAIR!" All three boys yelled.

I stifled a giggle. Dana saw me and ran upstairs.

"I have to go to the bathroom Natey." I smiled at Nate.

"OK babe." Nate said.

I ran upstairs to Dana's room. She turned when she saw me.

"You dirty, slutty, two timing, ugh!" She yelled.

"Those are BIG words." I snickered.

She walked up to me. "Why are you doing this?"

"To ruin your life. Isn't it obvious?" I asked.

"Your lucky I don't go down there and tell Nate-"The truth? That would crush him? Go ahead." I said in her face.

Dana stepped back and jumped o her bed as she buried her face in the pillow. I smiled, "Thought so."

I strutted out of the room.

_Dana POV_

I wiped my tears as I sat upright in the bed. I can't believe Miley was doing this! To me, my family. I have to tell Nate! He was probably going to get crushed by Miley later. I left my room and walked into Nate's. Miley left. I knocked on the door and walked in.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"To talk, please?" I pleaded.

He sighed indicating, "Come in."

I sat on the bed. "Miley's two-timing you."

Nate laughed sarcastically, "Wow, three lies in one day. One about stuff, one about your plans, and another about Miley."

I stood up, "Nate! None of those were lies! I didn't write on your stuff, I went to the mall crawl, and Miley is two timing you!" I yelled.

Nate stood up with me. "You know what Dana? Your not welcomed in MY life anymore!"

My heart broke, "What?"

"I don't want a liar in my house! Or in this case MY room!" He yelled.

I held back tears, "FINE! GET HURT SEE WHAT I CARE!"

"FINE!" Nate yelled back as he shut the door in my face.

_How come everything turns out  
Leaving __me with more doubts  
I feel like I'm upside down_

I ran to my room and shut the door. Nate was right I was obviously not welcomed here anymore. I took out my suitcase and started stuffing it with clothes.

_And i dont wanna be here  
I went right, shoulda gone left  
And i say things i should of not said_

_Look at me in this big mess  
I dont wanna be here_

I opened the window and put the suitcase on the roof as I climbed out. I shut the window

_Everything I do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh it used to be easy_

As I climbed off the roof I began to walk away from the house. I turned and looked at the house behind me. I wiped a tear and continued to walk.

_I'm mixed up  
Somebody help me_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Where is Dana going?**

**R&R plz**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Flashbacks

**Here's chapter 13!**

**BTW: Today was the last day of school b4 spring break so hopefully i'll find time to post durning the break!**

_Nate POV_

I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. What have I done? I'll tell you what I did , I hurt my sister's feelings…..but she kept on lying! I took out the family photo album I had from under the bed and looked at it. I looked at the picture of Dana and I throwing a football.

_Flashback_

_  
"You can't beat me Dana!" Nate smiled. _

_Dana smiles back, "Watch me!"_

_Dana threw the ball at Nate who dropped it. Dana breaks out laughing as Nate throws the football back to her_

_End_

I laughed at the memory. Everyone thought I was the sportiest one in the Grey Family but Dana really was. I began to flip through the pictures again when I saw a picture of me, Shane, Jason, and Dana after the first time she sang in public.

_Flashback_

_Dana and the boys have just stopped talking after the show (when they are sitting on the empty stage). _

"_Thanks again guys." I smiled. _

_The boys hugged her. _

_There mom came by. "Oh Kodak (__**DO NOT OWN**__) moment!" _

_She took out a digital camera and took a picture of them hugging _

_End_

I couldn't believe that I wiped a tear. I put the album down and walked to Dna's room. The door was closed, I took a deep breathe and knocked on the door.

"Dana?" I asked through the door.

No answer.

"C'mon don't give me the silent treatment…..can I come in?" I asked again.

No answer.

"OK I'm coming in!"

I opened the door to see no one in there.

"Oh no." I looked at the open window.

I started to look around and ran to her bed when I noticed a note there.

_Dear family, _

_I have run away from home. Please don't come after me, Nate made it obvious that no one wants me around. I love you guys so much. _

_Have a great life,_

_Dana_

I read the line about how I made it obvious. I looked out the window…where could she be?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dana POV_

I walked down the empty road wishing I have drove my car. The road was dirt and no car would want to go down it. I looked at my watch, 11:30pm. I should probably get some rest. I smiled when I saw a motel. I entered the motel, the main room was small, it just consisted of the front desk, tow chairs and one table, and a tiny room in the back for the employees. I walked up to the lady, she had her red hair in a bun and had a tee shirt on.

"May I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"One room please." I faked smile back, I couldn't smile tonight.

She nodded. "20$ ma'am."

I gasped, "Only twenty?"

"The boss's rule, not mine."

I shrugged and took out my money. She took it and placed in the register. She walked to the back and came out with a key.

"In that hall the 1st door on the left." She pointed.

"Thank you."

I took the key and opened my room door. The bed was a single bed and the bathroom was to the right of the bed, the left had the window. I placed my suitcase on the bed and start to unpack. As I placed on the clothes in the drawers I had a flashback.

_Flashback_

_Shane, Jason, and Nate were in there hotel room when Dana came in to help them. Shane put all of them without folding. _

"_Guys! Let me help." She smiled walking to them. _

_They started whacking each other with every type of clothing, laughing and having fun._

Dana smiled but then frowned when she though of another memory.

"_You know what Dana? Your not welcomed in MY life anymore!"_

_Dana's heart broke "What?" _

"_I don't want a liar in my house! Or in this case MY room!" He yelled._

_She held back tears "FINE GET HURT SHE IF I CARE!" _

"_FINE!" Nate yelled back as he shut the door in her face!_

_End_

I wiped a tear as I finished up packing and put the suitcase under the bed. After that I cried myself to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Coming Clean

**Chappie 14**

_Miley POV_

Mrs. Grey finished the letter that Dana left. Even through my plan worked, I felt so guilty…..why? I turned to Nate.

"In the note, she said it you made it obvious she wasn't welcomed here what did you say?" I asked.

"I said 'Your not welcomed in my life' I wish I didn't." He sighed,.

"What caused you to say that?" I asked again.

Nate sighed and wiped a tear, "She said that you were cheating on me," He laughed, "Isn't that ridiculous?"

I giggled, "Yeah," I sighed, "Ridiculous."

I felt sick to my stomach, guilt. I knew I needed to tell Nate, now.

"Nate can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure."

We went up to his room. I sat on the bed and he did the same.

"What's up?" He asked.

I started to sob, "Dana's right….I'm two-timing you!"

Nate looked confuse nut sad, "H-huh?"

"I'm going out with Jake Ryan! I-I'm using you!" It felt good to get this stuff off my chest, "I threaten Dana not to tell you, I'm sorry."

Nate had a sad expression on his face, "You are? Miley how could you?"

"I don't know." I sighed.

Nate got up from the bed and pointed furiously at the door, "Get out.." He murmured.

I stood up too, "What?"

"GET OUT!"

He pushed me out and shut the door. As I ran down the stairs the boys and Mrs. Grey looked at me. I inhaled and exhaled with a sob as I ran out of the house. I sat on the front stair stoop and began to cry. How could I let this happen? I suddenly heard a big bang, I looked up to Nate's room window, which was opened. He was throwing away all of the pictures of him and I…..who could blame him? I sighed as Jake ran up to me.

"There you are!" He smiled, "What's wrong?"

"I-I told Nate." I sobbed.

He put his arms down to his side with an annoy expression, "Why did you do THAT?"

"I felt guilty and bad, Dana ran away because of it." I said calming down a bit.

"SO?! WHO CARES ABOUT HER!" Jake yelled.

I turned around to look at Nate's window, it was closed. I then turned back to Jake.

"THEY DO…..I do….." I realized. "I need to go."

I started to walk away but Jake grabbed my wrist. I couldn't get out of his tight grip.

"Oh no your not!"

"Jake! Let GO!" I yelled.

I stepped on his toe and ran away to my car. He began to chase after me but then I grabbed his wrist before he grabbed mine. I kicked it where it hurt and watched him fall to the ground. I opened the car door and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dana POV_

I woke up at 11AM. I got dressed and went down to the lobby. The same lady was at the desk with a coffee pot.

"Morning sleepy head." She smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back.

She poured a cup of coffee and then a 2nd cup, "Want some?"

I smiled, "Thanks."

I grabbed the cup and began to drink. The lady looked up.

"Are you ok?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah," I sighed, "Just a lot going on in my life."

She climbed over the check-in desk and walked over to me. She sat in the other chair, across from me. "Want to talk about it?"

I told her everything about Miley and such. She gasped, "YOUR Dana Grey?"

I sighed then smiled, "Yeah."

She looked down, "Oh sorry."

I laughed, "It's ok," I looked at her name tag, "Morgan."

She giggled.

We started to talk about normal things when a red convertible parked in front of the hotel. I gasped when Miley stepped out of the car.

"I got to hide!" I told Morgan.

"Go to your room I'll stall her!" Morgan exclaimed.

I ran up the stairs and to my room.

_No POV_

_(With Miley)_

Miley entered the motel lobby and walked to Morgan at the check in desk.

"Excuse me?" Miley asked.

"Yes?" Morgan asked not as sweet as she used the tone for Dana.

"Did Dana Grey check in here?" Miley asked.

"Uh….. no." Morgan fibbed.

Miley knew that she was lying. She was about to go all mean on her but decided to be herself.

"Please, I made a terrible choice; I need to talk to her."

Morgan smiled. She liked how Miley wanted to change her mistake.

"She's 1st door to the left." She pointed to the area where Dana was.

"Thank you."

Miley took a deep breathe and opened the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How will it go?**

**R&R plz!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Friends?

**Here's the last chapter!**

_Dana POV_

I gasped when Miley entered my room. Wasn't Morgan supposed to distract her? I shook my head and looked at Miley.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as I sat on the bed.

"To apologize." She said.

I was shocked, "YOU apologize to ME?" I laughed at the thought.

She sat on the bed next to me, "I told Nate everything. He kicked me out if that makes you feel any better."

"And you were forced to get me. Right?" I guessed.

"No I felt bad for putting you through all of this. I realized what I was doing was wrong and maybe I could make it to your family and you."

I sighed. Miley really turned over a new leaf. But Nate didn't. I got up from the bed and walked to the window. Miley came up from behind me and sighed.

"He misses his sister." Miley whispered.

I turned around, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

She shrugged, "It's obvious."

We both laughed, Miley held out her hand "Friends?"

I stared at her waiting hand and smiled, "Friends."

We hand shook. I agreed with Miley that I was ready to go home. I started to pack and went to check out. Morgan was behind the desk again.

"Sorry I didn't stall." She smiled as I handed her the key.

I looked out the huge glass window and watched Miley put my suitcase in the trunk. I smiled.

"I'm glad you didn't." I said to Morgan as she taped some keys on her computer.

"It was nice meeting you Dana." She smiled.

"Bye Morgan."

I walked out of the motel and into the car with Miley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dana POV_

We parked in my driveway. I took a deep breathe as Miley patted my shoulder.

"He missed you, really." She assured me.

I smiled and nodded as I opened the door. I walked to the back of the car to open the trunk and took out my suitcase. Miley and I walked up the front stairs and rang the doorbell. Shane answered.

"Dana!" He yelled.

"Hi Sh-eek!" He picked me up causing my suitcase to fall.

He was squeezing me so hard that I couldn't breathe. When he finally put me down all three of us walked inside. I placed my suitcase down as my family ran to me.

"Oh honey!" My mom said as she hugged me and kissed me she pulled me away at arms length, "Don't EVER scare me like that!"

"Sorry mom." I said.

I turned to Jason who immedently pulled me into a hug. Luckily it wasn't as ad as Shane's.

"It wasn't the same just hugging Nate and Shane!" He smiled after we hugged.

I laughed, "I missed you too Jason."

I walked over to Nate. We both sighed and smiled.

"Those things I said….I didn't mean it."

"I know, you were just mad."

Nate sighed, "I'm sorry about accusing you about the stuff."

Jason and Shane went behind Nate, "We are too."

I smiled, "Oh guys, it's ok."

We all group hugged. It was great to be with my brothers again. It was even better to be home again. I grabbed my suitcase.

"Now who's going to help me unpack?" I asked.

"Sure." Jason and Shane said.

I looked over at Nate who was looking at Miley, who was playing with her hair. I smiled and followed Jason and Shane up the stairs.

_Nate POV_

I walked over to Miley.

"Miley?" I asked.  
"Yeah?" She said back.

"Thanks, for bringing Dana back." I smiled at her.

She giggled, "Your welcome. She's a great girl."

I smiled back. "I would love to be friends with you Miley."

"Me too friends?" She asked,  
"OK."

We both hugged. It felt better to have Miley as a friend and not as a girlfriend. My thoughts were interrupted when Shane yelled,

"GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS UP HERE!"

Miley and I laughed, "C'mon we should go help." I smiled.

She nodded.

We both walked up the stairs to go help Dana unpack.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I want 2 say thanks to everyone who read, alerted, reviewed, and enjoyed! Thanks again!**


End file.
